POR ESO TE AMO
by SeLPattz
Summary: Casi1000 años juntos y jamas lo habia pensado... hacia 800 años que habia perdido el pudor y se le habia entregado por completo, hacia más de 1000 años -antes de ser demonio incluso- que lo amaba, pero jamas se habia puesto a pensar en aquella respuesta...


POR ESO TE AMO

Ciel Phantomhive despertó totalmente desnudo en una enorme cama con sabanas de seda negra, era su cama, bueno lo era desde hace casi 800 años, se estiro para desperezar sus músculos, cuando sintió dos pétreos brazos sostenerlo por la espalda, y una deliciosa respiración rozar su nuca

-Buenos días Bocchan….

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- susurro el conde Phantomhive dejándose abrazar, mientras por su parte se acurrucaba contra el bien formado pecho de su mayordomo

-Muchas… pero no entiendo por qué….. siempre serás mi bocchan…Ciel- susurro lamiendo su cuello y restregando sus genitales contra el trasero del demonio más joven

-Sebastian hentai…- se "quejo" mientras giraba para besarle, el mayor delineo sus labios con la lengua para después beber de esta como un sediento en pleno desierto, ambos mordisqueaban sus bocas con gula, mientras sus lenguas se fundían en una violenta danza en busca de dominar a la otra, obviamente fue Michaelis quien gano al final

-Ahh.. ha … ha, Sebastian….

-Ai shiteru, Ciel…- susurro acariciando su rostro casi con devoción

-Watashi mo ai shiteru…- contesto suspirando ante el suave contacto de aquellas manos tan delicadas y masculinas a la vez

_Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo ...hu hu hu hu!_

_Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración_

-Porque?

-Porque que?- pregunto confundido el de ojos azules

-Porque me amas? Yo no lo merezco, no merezco que tú me ames tanto como yo a ti…. No te merezco a mi lado…..Por que te enamoraste de mí? Porque me amas?- y entonces por primera vez se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decir ni que pensar, y no era para menos, puesto que en más de 1000 años a su lado jamás había pensado en ello, jamás se había hecho esa sencilla pero muy importante pregunta….

-Por que amo a Sebastian Michaelis? Él es tierno, es amable, es pasional y salvaje, es caballeroso, lujurioso….. pero…. Porque lo amo realmente?

_Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor_

Sebastian miraba atentamente a su bocchan y le sonrió ampliamente

-Yo te amo... Porque eres mi dulce bocchan- susurro sumergiéndose en aquellos enormes zafiros que tenia por ojos- Por que me enamore de tu alma desde el primer momento en que la vi, y por qué eres mi único dueño, en cuerpo y alma...- termino acariciando el sonrojado rostro de su uke

_Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor_

_Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!_

-Por que amo a Sebastian?... bueno es fuerte varonil, atento, caballeroso, salvaje, sexy, dulce, amable... pero porque me enamore realmente de él?

El shota no pudo evitar que lo azotara el recuerdo de como había conocido a su demonio de la guarda, fue entonces, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que entendió el por que era ahora tan dependiente de él, y tan adicto a su cuerpo...

_Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo ..._

_Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración_

-Baka...- susurro tragándose las lagrimas mientras hacia que el otro se recostara y le devoraba la boca nuevamente, sentándose a horcadas sobre él.

Sebastian se sorprendió, sin embargo cuando tenía al joven Phantomhive de esa manera le era imposible actuar de manera racional, así que solo lo tomo de las caderas haciendo que su entrada rozara contra su erección.

-Nhhhh... ahhh... ha... ha... Sebastian... hazlo... ya...

-Yes, my lord... - y acto seguido se adentro en aquella pequeña cavidad que lo volvía loco, al sentir el anillo de carne apretando se virilidad soltó un ronco gemido mordiéndose los labios.

Ciel se sostuvo de sus hombros con los ojos cerrados para tomar el ritmo, mientras gemía fuertemente debatiéndose entre el dolor y el placer, era en esos momentos que su esencia demoniaca salía a flote, pues al abrir los ojos de nuevo estos era alargados y rojos como los de su pareja, a quien ahora observaba con hambre y lujuria...

-Ahh... nhhhh... Sebastian...

-Ciel, eres taan delicioso... tsskkk...

-Más... nhh... – el ojiazul se abrazó fuerte al cuerpo de su seme y con lascivia susurro...- mátame... vamos Sebas-chan, dame má-aas, mátame de placer

El demonio no necesito más para mandar la delicadeza al carajo, así que arrojo con fuerza al uke en la cama y se puso sobre el colocando sus delgadas piernas en sus hombros, para penetrarlo con toda su fuerza, y morder su cuello hasta hacerle sangrar

-Ahhhh siiii! Nhhhh te-e amoooo... ahhh SEBASTIAN! -grito enterrando las uñas en las sabanas de la cama y rasgándolas en el proceso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por completo y su vientre se acalambro por completo antes de correrse manchando el torso de ambos, Sebastian le siguió al sentirlo tensarse alrededor de su falo...

_Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor_

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama rendidos mientras trataban de respirar con normalidad, los ojos del shota volvieron a su azul habitual, mientras el mayor le mimaba y besaba...

-Por eso te amo...

-Que?- susurro el otro incorporándose un poco

-Que por eso te amo- susurró Ciel Phantomhive con una amplia sonrisa dejando que la cursilería saliera por unos instantes-Te amo por ser tan salvaje y seductor, por que me haces ver las estrellas, pero al mismo tiempo eres dulce y amoroso y con cada palabra y caricia me demuestras cuanto me amas….

"Te amo por que siempre haz estado ahí para mi cuando más te he necesitado, por que eres el único en quien puedo creer….

El mayordomo se quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y con la mente en su limbo personal, jamás creyó que el joven le contestaría eso.

-E… enserio?

-Si…. Y no me hagas repetirlo… Te amo porque a pesar de que yo sea tu dueño, tu amo… siempre seré tu esclavo, por que aunque gracias al estúpido de Trancy jamás obtuviste mi alma, esta siempre te perteneció, te pertenezco por completo Sebastian

_Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor_

-BOCCHAN!- grito el aludido en histeria mientras lo abrazaba con entusiasmo y besaba su rostro por completo

-Que no me llames así más…. Hehe- dijo entre risitas por el comportamiento del otro

-Yes, my lord….. my Ciel- susurro besándolo en los labios, antes de colocarlo sobre la cama delicadamente, para volver a hacerle el amor, para volver a demostrarle cuanto lo ama, para enamorarlo más

_Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
Porque si te tengo, tengo todo  
En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!_


End file.
